wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kackel
The creator of this code is Nightstriker. All rights belong to them. The creator of this OC is Kackel the Skywing. All rights belong to them. I'd appreciate no edits. *Currently a work in progress* Appearance Kackel the Skywing looks like a regular Skywing, mostly. He is a deep crimson with golden underscales and is wing membranes are golden. He has quite an athletic body, being trim but quite muscular. He has two sets horns, one pair that starts at the back of his head, and another that starts right underneath it. Kackel also has a tattoos underneath his eyes. They are rectangles, which turn to downward facing triangles. He has large wings like all Skywings and onyx irises. Usually wears a blade on the end of his tail, and jade talon sheaths. Just for dramatic flair, Kackel also wears a long brown cloak. Kackel always looks very refined and dignified. Personality Kackel can be quite outspoken. Quite logical, he will not change his opinion unless hard facts are present. Kackel is bit self conscious about his family name. His father, Air-Assault was once named Char and he advocated for the destruction for the Seawing Summer Palace. He was even present in the attack. Later he realized his mistakes and changed his ame to Air-Assault so as to never forget his past. He retired from his position and wrote The Sincere Apology for My Transgressions, an letter of apology to Queen Coral. Kackel knows his father feels terrible about his past, but he's still a bit paranoid about it. Kackel is not a scaredy-cat. He can and will be brave, but he has a strong fear of dark and creepy places/myths/people. Kackel is quite charismatic, and enjoys others company. Kackel does also enjoy music and he believes it to be one of the direct ways to the heart. Kackel is a well rounded dragon, with quite the knowledge of general customs. Spending a lot of time in Prosperity, he stays relatively to himself. He doesn't call attention to himself, but he never seems foreboding or like someone you should avoid. History Kackel's father, Air-Assault, was cast out of existence by powerful animus. But instead of being erased from all records, he was transported to another dimension. Desperately trying to get back to his beloved Phyrria, Air-Assault had to tamper with a mysterious yet powerful fluid named in the dimension called Liquid Eden. Liquid Eden, as Air-Assault learned too late, is a parasite. It is unable to reproduce by itself and new cells must be "awoken" from The Stone of Eden Once it attaches itself to the host, it melds with them, becoming them. It transforms the cells in the body granting life longevity, and in large quantities immortality. And in special cases, an additional perk unique to the host. The parasite gets to live, breath, eat through the host, and the hosts physical body and sometimes mental abilities are enhanced. Air-Assault eventually was cured of his immortality, not feeling he deserved such a long life. Little did he know, the parasite had attached itself to his very genome. After using Liquid Eden to travel back to Phyrria, he fell in love with a Skywing named Binge. One clutch of eggs later and Kackel was born. Kackel was raised without any problems. He lived knowing that his father was shunned in many places, but he never let that drag him down. Kackel enrolled in Jade Mountain Academy but decided not to attend because he wanted to travel instead. He chose to learn from experience and traversed Phyrria for 7 years, living as much as he could with the other tribes. He lived and learned and got into fights. The typical Skywing dragonet, except for the fact that he was raised away from the Sky Palace on the verge of the sky kingdom. While Queen Ruby may have pardoned him, Air-Assault feels he is not worthy to even be seen by the queen. Abilities Kackel has all the natural weapons of a dragon pus the Skywing's signature large wings and fire breath. Relationships Name: Name: Trivia * * * Gallery text Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:SkyWings